A Clean Break
by crystle1924
Summary: With Edward and Bella happily married, Bella can finally join the Cullen family in more ways than one; She is changed into a vampire. But what will happen when Bella loses control and causes a terrible accident? mostly Esme's POV. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 The wedding

**A/N: I thought it would be cool to write this mostly from Esme's point of view, since we don't really learn much about her in the books…. Anyway, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer owns all!**

Chapter One

The Wedding

**Esme's POV:**

Standing beside Carlisle, I watched as Bella walked slowly down the isle, arm in arm with Charlie, who looked as if he had had happier days. Bella looked truly stunning in the dress Alice had picked for her, and her hair! It had been pulled back carefully into a braid, a few loose strands falling and framing her face perfectly. Her makeup was also perfect; Rosalie had made sure of that. Behind Bella walked Alice and Rosalie, Rosalie carrying the dress's long white train, and Alice skipping happily while tossing huge bunches of flowers into the rows of seats.

I felt Edward catch his breath next to me, staring lovingly at Bella as she walked towards him. _I hope Bella doesn't fall, _I told him silently, and he smiled.

Despite Alice wanting to plan the wedding completely on her own, Bella had insisted that it be outdoors. So here we stood, in the beautiful meadow in the woods. It wasn't a long hike, but, as usual, Alice had gone overboard and rented ten horse-drawn carriages to carry the guests to the meadow.

The trees surrounding the clearing had been wrapped with pink roses and lilies, and rose petals had been strewn everywhere, on the ground and across the rows and rows of white seats. Pink and orange lanterns were strung overhead, casting a gentle, lovely glow over everything.

I shook my head inwardly. Alice will be Alice.

After what seemed like an eternity, Bella reached us and ascended the white steps to join us under the huge silk canopy. Charlie was still glowering, and I heard Renee crying softly as she gave Bella a huge hug. Alice was still hurling roses, and seemed to be aiming the particularly thorny ones at Mike Newton.

I don't think Bella or Edward heard a word that was said throughout the entire ceremony. All they did was stare at each other. And then, finally, it was time.

"Do you, Edward Cullen, accept the hand of Isabelle Swan as your lawful wife, and promise to love her and care for her until you are separated by death?"

Edward smiled. "I do."

"And you, Isabella?"

Bella's voice was barely more than a whisper. "I do."

And then they kissed. It was a long, passionate kiss, and when they separated, the two of them were smiling hugely. Suddenly, the band, which had been silent throughout the ceremony, began playing a happy, rousing tune, and people hurried over to congratulate the newly-weds. Renee's sobbing got louder, and Charlie, who had been rigid the entire time, smiled a tiny smile.

"Throw the bouquet, Bella!" Alice yelled above the noise.

Bella grinned, reached back her arm, and tossed the exquisite white roses high into the air.

A hand reached up and neatly caught the delicate blooms. Suddenly, everyone was silent, and Bella's bright smile turned to an expression of utter shock. Slowly, the crowd parted, letting the tall figure walk slowly toward Bella.

"J-J-Jake!" Bella stuttered.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie wrinkle her nose involuntarily. I noticed that the boy had come on his own, without his pack. Strange.

Jake smiled a sad smile. "Edward invited me," he said softly. "I wasn't going to come, but then I realized that I couldn't miss your wedding. After all," he paused. "You _are _my best friend."

"Oh, Jake!" Bella cried, and ran forward to embrace him.

And then the inevitable happened. Bella seemed to have forgotten the fact that she was wearing stiletto heels, and had gone no more than two steps before she went flying. Jacob and Edward were beside her in an instant, both catching her at the same moment. They stood glaring at each other hatefully, until, suddenly, Jake let out a chuckle. That was all it took. Soon the three of them were in hysterics. It wasn't long before me and everyone else present joined them, Emmet's booming laugh sounding above everything.

"Come _on!_" Alice squealed. "Let's eat!"

Soon everyone was digging in to the elaborate array of food that could probably feed three times as many people as had come. But I soon realized that it was a good thing she had ordered so much food. Jacob ate about half of it. I swear, those werewolves never stop eating!

After a little while, Alice called everyone's attention. "Bella would like to say a few words now!" she exclaimed, pushing Bella forward excitedly.

Bella blushed slightly, and then cleared her throat nervously. "Well, I would like to thank you all for coming… it means a lot to me." She glanced happily over at Jake. "I would especially like to thank my parents, Charlie and Renee. I know they weren't expecting me to get married so… so young, and I really appreciate their support despite everything."

I saw Charlie attempt to wipe the tears from his eyes before someone noticed.

"And lastly," Bella continued, "I would like to thank Alice Cullen for taking charge of all the planning… and decorating."

Alice bounced up and down excitedly, and I saw Edward roll his eyes.

"Okay, Bella!" Alice chirped. "Time to cut the cake!" She held out a long, pointy knife in Bella's direction.

I laughed silently at Bella's expression.

"Umm… Alice, you do realize who you are handing that to?"

Alice giggled.

Edward swept up gracefully behind Bella and lifted her off her feet. Carefully he took the knife from Alice, and, placing his hand gently but firmly over Bella's, he cut a huge slice from the cake.

"Here's to the father of the bride," he said politely, handing the slice to Charlie. I sighed inwardly. Edward was so polite to Charlie, yet still Charlie refused to like Edward. It puzzled and angered me slightly. How could someone not like such a sweet boy? But then, I was supposed to think that, I'm his mother.

Once everyone had a slice of cake and was digging in happily, I saw Jacob approach Bella. He asked Edward if he could have a moment alone with Bella, and I saw him nod. Jacob took her to edge of the clearing, where he thought no one could hear them, but with my acute vampire hearing I could make out every word that was said.

"Look, Bella…." Jake began. "I- I- I wanted to say goodbye."

Bella looked puzzled and dismayed. "Goodbye? But what do you mean, goodbye? We can still see each other, I mean, just because I'm married-"

Jacob shook his head slowly. "No. We can't. Once you're one of _them,_ I… look, I don't know how to say this without hurting, but I won't want to see you again after that. Don't get me wrong, I love you, and I swear that I will always love you. But I don't think that I could stand it, having your very being repulse me, and having to constantly resist the urge to tear you to shreds. So I think it's best if I say goodbye now. If there's a… a clean break."

I watched, horrified, as Bella seemed to fold slightly inward, as if she needed to hold herself together at the seams, for I knew that that was what Edward had said when we left.

"No, Jake, no!" she begged desperately. "Please don't do this!"

But he just shook his head, heedless of her pleas.

Suddenly, I saw anger bubbling up in her, anger that had been repressed for far too long. "What about Edward?" she hissed fiercely. "Do you think it was easy for him to live ever moment wanting to suck my guts out?"

Jacob was speechless.

"Fine," she whispered. "You want a clean break, then you'll get it. Go."

Jacob's eyes widened.

"You heard me. Go. Leave. _Get out of my sight._"

Slowly, I watched as Jacob turned and stormed off into the forest.

**A/N: Please please PLEASE review!!!! I am totally open to any suggestions that people have, and criticism always helps. Thanks so much for reading!! **


	2. Chapter 2 One Last Night

**Come on people!!! 29 hits and only one review!! You can do better than that!!! I know you can!!! I HAVE FAITH IN YOU PEOPLE!!!!! **

Chapter Two

One Last Night

**Esme's POV:**

I cannot remember a time when Edward had been happier. Despite Bella's painful encounter with Jacob, the day had gone perfectly. Bella, however, seemed a little shaky. I couldn't blame her; who wouldn't be nervous with what she was going to face tomorrow. We had told Charlie that they were leaving at dawn for their honeymoon, but in reality Bella was going to face the start of a very painful three days.

Alice was helping Bella get ready for her wedding night. Bella knew what she wanted for her last night human, and Edward was giving it to her. I smiled slightly. It amused me that Bella was willing to pass on every other human experience besides this one….

Oh well. Teenage girls will be teenage girls.

Just then, Alice came charging down the stairs giggling. I heard Bella shouting profanities at her from somewhere upstairs. I realized why when Alice dumped Bella's clothes in a heap on the kitchen floor, still giggling.

"Just in case she changes her mind…" she whispered, then flew back up the stairs again.

**Bella's POV: **

I stared, eyes wide, at my reflection in the mirror. Edward had always told me that I was pretty, but this girl gazing back at me was beyond beautiful. Alice had picked out what I was going to wear. It made me look like a total slut, but hey, if Edward would like me in it, then I had no problems.

I will admit that I would have been completely lost without Alice. The whole outfit (or lack there of) was black lace with a pattern of delicate flowers. The bra was specially designed to cover only the bottom of my breasts, pushing them up slightly to make them look bigger. There was a matching thong and robe. I also wore black fishnets and stilettos.

Rosalie had been in charge of my hair. It was pulled half up and curled loosely so that it fell down to my shoulders. She had also tied a long black velvet ribbon around my neck.

I heard a knock at the door. "Edward?" I said quietly.

Suddenly the room was filled with maniacal laughter as Alice burst into the room, swept up my clothes, and ran back out again. I cursed and was about to chase her when I remembered what I was wearing and stopped dead. Cursing once more, I sat on the edge of the huge bed with my back to the door.

A few minutes later there was another knock at my door. "Oh go away, Alice," I grumbled.

I heard soft laughter and I was suddenly faced with my very own Greek god, wearing only a pair of black boxers. He stared at me, stunned. "You look… unfairly dazzling and completely sexy."

"You look nervous," I replied.

He shrugged. "This is your last night human. I don't want to screw it up."

I laughed and began walking slowly around him, gently rubbing his chest and back. "You won't screw up, you'll just screw me."

Edward's laughter filled the room. With lightning speed, he yanked off my robe and tugged me down onto the bed, kissing me.

It was going to be a long and wonderful night.

**Well, hope you enjoyed it. And for all you lemon-lovers, maybe in a few chapters (but I won't make any promises). What happens when Bella is finally turned into a vampire? Once I've gotten fifteen reviews you'll find out. **


	3. Chapter 3 Transformed

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!! I really appreciate it!! Since I am so soft hearted I have decided to update despite the fact that I didn't reach my goal of 15 reviews... sigh oh well. I'll live. **

Chapter 3

Transformed

**Esme's POV:**

I stood my the kitchen door, eagerly awaiting Bella and Edward's arrival downstairs. It was Bella's last morning human; Edward had agreed to change her this very afternoon. I couldn't't help feeling a little sad. Bella was such a bright girl. She could have a future, a family, children….. But I knew that this was the one and only life she could ever lead, and I respected her decision. 

Since it was important that Bella be happy for these last few hours, I had taken it upon myself to cook her breakfast. I smiled and laughed at myself inwardly. The kitchen table was covered with possibly every breakfast food ever invented: Omelets and toast, bagels and muffins, waffles and pancakes heaped with whipped cream and fruit, bacon and sausages, smoothies, and finally cereals of all kinds. And if she wanted anything else, I would gladly make it for her.

Finally, I heard footsteps coming down the huge mahogany staircase, and Bella and Edward came into view. Edward whispered something into Bella's ear and she blushed then giggled. 

All of a sudden Bella noticed the contents of the kitchen table. She gasped in surprise and ran over to give me a huge embrace. Being Bella she tripped and went flying, Edward catching her a moment before her face hit the floor. He sat her down gently on a chair and handed her a smoothie. 

Bella grabbed a plate and heaped it high with eggs, bacon, and waffles, before looking up at me with tears in her eyes. 

"I- I can't thank you enough," she whispered, stuttering. 

I smiled. "I want you to remember this morning for a long time," I told her in a matter-of-fact way. 

Bella smiled and began to eat. Edward sat down politely and watched her over the huge mound of food. She ate for a while, sampling everything I had prepared and chewing it slowly, knowing that this would be her last meal. 

When she finally finished, Bella came over to me and hugged me as hard as she could. "Can I use the phone?" she asked. I nodded and pointed her in the right direction. 

Slowly, she dialed the number and held the phone up to her ear. It rang three times before I heard a man's voice answer, "Hello?"

"Hi dad, it's me… Bella."

"Hi bells!!" I could tell that Bella was relieved about Charlie's good mood. "You guys are leaving for your honeymoon today, right?"

"Uh huh," Bella answered. "We're leaving this afternoon."

I saw Bella cringe slightly. She hated lying to anyone, especially her father. 

Bella took a deep breath. "Well, I was just calling to say bye and… I love you."

Charlie was silent for a little while. "I love you too, Bells," he said slowly. And then he hung up. 

The phone slipped out of Bella's hands and hit the floor with a bang. I watched her lips begin to tremble and her eyes twitch uncontrollably before she fell into my arms, sobbing. 

It was time. Bella lay on a metal examining table, surrounded by the rest of our family. I looked closely at her face for some hint of terror or irresolution, but there was none. Her face was hardened, emotionless. Edward, on the other hand, looked positively terrified at the thought of what he was about to do. 

Carlisle was giving Edward some last instructions. "Bight her wrists and ankles only, try to puncture the major arteries and get the venom into her bloodstream. This will be painful for her, but it will knock a few hours off of the transformation process."

Edward nodded and swallowed hard, turning even paler than he already was. "Are you ready?" he asked Bella softly, his voice shaking. 

Slowly, Bella nodded. There was still no fear in her eyes as she prepared herself for the pain. 

Edward bent down and bit into Bella's soft skin, clearly trying to be as gentle as he could. Bella did not flinch; only her eyes betrayed how much pain she was in. For the next hour she stayed like that, mouth set in a hard line, her beautiful features ravished with agony, trying desperately not to cry out. 

Finally she could take it no longer. An agonized howl erupted from her lips, and she wreathed around on the table as if she were possessed, banging her head against the metal until she bled. 

"Go…. Edward….." she gasped out. "You can't… see me like… this…." Then she collapsed, exhausted. 

Edward shook his head. "I will never leave you, Bella. Never. _Especially _not now."

Bella smiled weakly and took his hand, squeezing it tightly. I sighed. It was going to be a very long three days. 

At around four in the morning of the third day, Bella sat up suddenly. "It doesn't hurt anymore," she whispered. 

I ran over to embrace her. "Welcome to the family," I cried, squeezing her as tightly as I could. "Welcome to the family."

Suddenly I stiffened. I could smell blood, human blood….. 

"Hello?" Jessica's soft voice rang out through the suddenly silent house. She appeared around the corner a second later. "Is anyone home?" She froze once she caught sight of Bella, covered in blood, her red eyes fiery with thirst. 

Jessica screamed. Bella lunged. And time seemed to slow as her fangs moved closer and closer to Jessica's exposed neck…

**Well, there's another chapter. Hope you liked it!! And since it was SUCH a cliff hanger, how about thirty reviews before the next chapter? Heeheee laughs evilly C'mon, people, I know you can do it!! **


	4. Chapter 4 Accidents

**Hi people! I've decided to stop playing the review game, since it is obviously not working. But seriously, it makes me sad when I get no reviews **************** Also, I'm trying to get more readers, so if you know anyone who might like this, please send it to them!! **

**Check out my new fanfic, **_**Rosalie's Story, **_**coming soon!! **************

Chapter 4

Accidents

I watched, horrified, knowing that in a second it would all be over and Jessica would be dead. A scream was frozen in my throat, and I was paralyzed with terror.

Suddenly, Alice let out a growl and lunged at Bella, knocking her to the side. Bella threw off Alice easily, and the fight began. Carlisle ran over and scooped up Jessica, trying to get her away, only to be cut off by a very angry Bella. He tossed Jessica high into the air, so that she wouldn't be crushed by Bella's dive.

Jessica landed on her arm and I heard a sickening crunch. A scream erupted from her mouth. One of her fingernails had been torn off, leaving a bloody mark, driving Bella crazier with thirst. I could see Jasper's eyes flash, and knew that if there was anymore blood he would lose control as well.

Bella was winning the fight. She had thrown Alice through the wall and had slammed the TV over Emmet's head, leaving only Rosalie, Carlisle, and myself (Jasper had gone away for fear of losing control) to fend off Bella.

Once again, Carlisle picked up Jessica, and this time was able to make it out the door. Bella chased him, with a snarling Rose on her heels. I was about to follow when I noticed Edward off in a corner, dry-sobbing.

"Edward?" I said softly. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"This is all my fault" he whispered. "I… I was the one who changed her…."

I looked Edward in the eyes. "This is _not _your fault, understand? If you hadn't changed her, Carlisle or Alice would have, so don't think it's your fault! Now go help Emmet get that TV off his head."

A small grin appeared on Edward's face. He went off to assist his brother, and I ran out the door to join the fight.

I could hear Jessica's screams long before I reached the battleground. Blood was pouring from a wound on her face, and it was making Bella insane. Rosalie growled and slammed Bella into a tree, brining it down on top of both of them. Bella picked up the tree and flung it at Rosalie. I watched, horrified, as it missed and barreled straight into Carlisle and Jessica.

"Shit!" Rosalie yelled. "Damn you, Bella, you killed her!"

"She's still breathing," Carlisle whispered.

"What?" Rosalie dropped Bella and ran over to Carlisle. "I can't let her die… I can't let Bella be responsible for this…" I could see conflict in Rose's eyes as she bent down over Jessica. "This is for your own good, Jess," she whispered.

And then she bit her.

**Another chapter down!! Sorry it was so short. I promise the next one will be longer!! **

**Review Review Review!! **


	5. Chapter 5 Out of the Frying Pan

**Hi everyone!! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been working on **_**Rosalie's Story. **_**Why couldn't this fanfic be more like that one?? It got 25 hits in the first hour, and it's only been a day and it already has 52 hits!! I've literally been watching the hits come up by the minute!! Anyway…. I'll stop venting and get on with the story. **

Chapter Five

Out of the Frying Pan

**Esme's POV:**

We all stared at Rosalie in shock. She had just bit a human, for the first time in her long existence. I knew why she felt the need to do this, but I wondered if the other members of our family would be so forgiving. Alice looked like she could kill Rosalie just about now. But as I thought about it, I wondered why she hadn't seen this coming.

"It's Bella," I heard Alice growl under her breath. "I can't see her."

With a jolt, I realized that Alice wasn't mad at Rosalie. Now that Bella was a vampire, she couldn't see her future anymore.

The more I thought about it, the more this whole event seemed to make sense. Alice hadn't seen it coming because she could no longer see Bella's future. Jasper hadn't been able to calm her down because he could no longer control Bella's emotions. I shuddered. What on earth could Bella's power be?

Jessica was screaming bloody murder. Carlisle, who had been in slight shock before now, began yelling out orders.

"Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet," he barked. "Take Jessica back to the house. Edward, Bella, Esme, come with me." Then he added under his breath, "it seems like we've gone out of the frying pan and into the fire."

I nodded and went over to Bella where she lay on the ground, her eyes glazed and unseeing. "There now, dear," I told her. "Everything is going to be just fine."

Bella nodded stiffly and rose to her feet, following myself and Carlisle farther into the woods. Edward brought up the rear. We walked, afraid that Bella was too unstable to run. Finally we reached a clearing far away from the house where Carlisle told us to sit down. He turned urgently to Bella.

"Bella, I know you're in a state of shock, but I need you to do something for me."

Bella nodded.

"We have to find out what your power is." Carlisle took a deep breath. "Search your brain for something that feels…. different. Something that you haven't been able to do before but that feels perfectly natural now."

For a while, Bella is silent. I watch her intently, and she seems to be deep in thought. Edward reaches over and squeezes her hand. Bella squeezes his back lightly. Suddenly, her face lights up. I look at her, puzzled. She was so unhappy a moment before….

Bella looks Carlisle straight in the eye and says, in her most serious voice, "Carlisle, perform the chicken dance."

Carlisle springs to his feet and begins to flap his arms wildly in the air, clucking and stomping like a maniac. Edward, Bella, and I burst into laughter. Carlisle dances on, oblivious to our mirth. I laugh and laugh until tears pour down my cheeks.

Finally Bella takes a deep breath and is able to speak, despite her laughter. "Okay, Carlisle, ha ha ha ha, you can, ha ha ha, stop, ha ha, dancing, ha, now."

Carlisle immediately cuts off his performance and sits down hard on the ground.

"Carlisle, my love," I address him sweetly. "Are you aware of what you just did?"

It took a moment of thinking before Carlisle suddenly remembers and let his face fall into his hands. That only made us laugh even harder.

Finally he spoke. "Mind control. Amazing!" Carlisle shook his head. "But really, Bella! Did you have to pick the chicken dance?"

We started to laugh a third time. Then, suddenly, I sobered up, needing to ask Bella a question. "Bella," I began, slowly. "Before, when you realized what your power was, why did you look so happy? I mean, you had been so glum a moment before."

Bella turned and looked up at me. A slow smile spread across her face. "Well, Esme," she told me. "I had a revelation. You see," her grin widened. "I've been part vampire all along."

**Ooooohhhhhhhh…….. suspenseful. Review review review!! (it will motivate me to update sooner.)**


	6. Chapter 6 Discoveries

**Sorry it took so long to update!! No, scratch that. Sorry to the TWO PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!! To everyone else, it's YOUR FAULT I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER!! Aahhh…. I feel better now that I have frightened you all. Anyway… what am I waiting for? Let's get on with the story!!**

Chapter Six

Discoveries

_Bella turned and looked up at me. A slow smile spread across her face. "Well, Esme," she told me. "I had a revelation. You see," her grin widened. "I've been part vampire all along."_

I gasped. Edward's eyes widened. "Impossible!" Carlisle yelled. "Bella, how? Surely James-"

Bella shook her head. "It wasn't James. God, why didn't I realize this before…?"

I watched Bella with wonder; she looked as if she was glowing with happiness. And it wasn't just the sunlight that made her look so radiant. "You see," she said slowly, "Charlie and Renee aren't my real parents." She paused to let this bit of information sink in, and then she continued. "When I was around seven years old, I found I diary of my mother's, and read the first few entries. It talked about how she had a miscarriage. I assumed that I just would have had another sibling that they never told me about. But the date of the entry was one month before I was born. So they must have adopted me or something." Bella took a deep breath. "But I _know _that I was half vampire. I can feel it."

We all stared open-mouthed at Bella, more than a little shocked. I pondered what she had said, wondering how someone could be half vampire and half human. Then, suddenly, an idea came to me.

"Carlisle," I said slowly. "If… if a pregnant woman was changed into a vampire, would the baby survive?"

Edward grinned suddenly. "That could be it! Bella, do you think that's what happened?"

Bella shook her head. "I really don't know. I mean. It doesn't seem that likely…"

Carlisle stood up. "I will do some research to see if that is possible. But I agree with Bella, that it doesn't seem likely." Carlisle held out his hand and I took it. He swung me to my feet, and the four of us ran back to the house.

For two whole days, Carlisle read everything he had in his library that could hold the answer to our dilemma. I didn't dare disturb him to ask what he had found, so I sat, full of suspense, waiting for him to share his discoveries.

Jessica's screaming hadn't ceased since Rosalie bit her. Bella didn't leave her side the entire time. The poor girl! She must feel so guilty. But Rosalie…. Rosalie had locked herself up in her room and wouldn't emerge, no matter what we said or did. The volturi could come, and she probably wouldn't budge! And to make it worse, Emmet wasn't speaking to her.

Halfway trough the second night, Jessica suddenly sat up and stopped her ear-piercing screams. _Strange, _I thought to myself. _The change usually takes three days. _But I dismissed this thought, as it could sometimes be faster, depending on how close the person was to death before they were bitten.

But something wasn't quite right about Jessica. She was stunningly gorgeous, but that wasn't it. I studied her closely. How come she looked so different from the rest of us? Then, suddenly, I realized what it was, and my stomach did a flip.

Her eyes were icy blue.

"Jessica!" I gasped. "Your eyes…. They aren't red!"

"Oh," Jessica looked genuinely concerned. "Are they supposed to be?" And as I watched, her eyes turned from blue to a deep, bloody red.

I was at a loss for words. "What…" I heard Edward gasp.

"No, Jessica, they should be a slightly lighter shade of red."

It was Alice, skipping around the corner and into the room. "You saw this!" I accused her angrily.

Alice looked hurt. "Of course I did!" she pouted. "But it would ruin all of the fun if I told you that I had a vision of Jessica's power. But I can tell you _now, _since you obviously aren't bright enough to figure it out yourselves." She paused to take an un-needed breath. "Her power is… _shape shifting!!" _the last word came out more as a squeal than anything else.

Jessica sighed. "Of course. I'm not surprised."

Now it was Alice's turn to be shocked. "What do you _mean, _you're not surprised?! You don't even know what we are!! Why are you acting so calm?! You should be flipping out right now!!"

Jessica sighed. "It wasn't too hard to figure out what you were. I mean, come on! Bella was covered in blood, and Rosalie bit me! What else could you guys be, besides vampires? As for the rest, I overheard you guys talking while I was changing."

Alice shook her head. "Jees, Jess, you're smarter than I gave you credit for."

Jessica huffed angrily and was silent.

At that moment, Carlisle rushed down the stairs. "I've found it!" he said excitedly. "Bella, I've found the answer to our dilemma."

Bella grinned. "That's great!" Then her face darkened. "Let's try to get Rosalie down here, so that we can tell everyone."

I nodded to Jessica, indicating that she should go upstairs with Bella to try to comfort Rose. The two girls ran upstairs, and I heard them knocking on her door. They waited for a while, no one answering.

Suddenly Alice went rigid. "You're not going to find her in their." Alice spoke in a whisper, yet we could all hear her. "Break down the door, Bella." Her voice dripped furry. "Break down the door!"

Bella lifted her fist and slammed it through the hard wood, the door crumpling like tissue paper. Then, slowly, she walked inside.

Rosalie was gone.

**Muahaha!! I know, you probably hate me right now, but cliffies are so much fun!! And the chapter was getting a little too long (don't kill me, twizzlers!! Please? I wanna live!!). Okay, sorry about that. Anyway….. review, people!! REVIEW!! It won't kill you (unless you have an explosive keyboard). **


	7. Chapter 7 Missing

**Hi everyone!! I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately :( but I'm going to keep writing this anyway!! And the story's about to get a lot more exciting, so keep reading!!**

Chapter Seven

Missing

**Esme's POV:**

I gasped and stared in shock at Rosalie's empty room. How could she do this to us? Didn't she know that we all loved her, despite what she had done to Jessica? Bella swore softly beside me, and screamed for Alice to get over here.

"Alice, find where Rosalie is going _NOW!_"

Alice closed her eyes, and her face relaxed momentarily as calm washed over her. But then she frowned and stiffened, all peacefulness gone.

"What is it, Alice?" Bella asked worriedly.

"I can't see her," Alice whispered slowly. "Which can only mean one thing…"

"…she's gone to the werewolves!" Bella finished. "I'm gonna kick her sorry ass…" Then Bella moved to leap out the window.

"Bella, wait!" I called. Bella stopped and turned to look at me. "Let me come with you. I didn't realize how upset she was. But we have to be gentle with her….. Please, Bella? Don't give her a hard time for running away."

Bella looked angrily back at me. "Esme, do you have any idea _why _Rosalie went to the werewolves?"

Slowly I shook my head. "No, I haven't really thought about it."

"She's asking to die!" Bella screamed.

Silence suddenly filled the room. My eyes widened as I realized that what Bella said was true. Rosalie, my daughter, could be dead at this very moment…. "Come on Bella, let's go!" I shouted, my voice uncharacteristically loud. "We have to hurry if we want to save her!"

With one graceful jump I flew out of the window after Bella. We began to run as fast as we could in the direction of La Push, me praying that we would get there in time. It wasn't too far away, but we didn't know how long Rosalie had been gone.

Finally we reached La Push. I gasped at what I saw. Rosalie was standing in front of the pack, her head lowered, begging to b killed. They had already transformed into werewolves; Rosalie had probably found them patrolling their land. And then, as I watched, a great black wolf walked forward and moved his teeth closer to Rosalie's neck…

"No!" I heard myself scream. "Don't! Don't listen to her! She doesn't really want to die!! We need to talk to her!"

The huge black wolf froze. Rosalie turned, and I'm sure that if she could have cried she would have. "No," she whispered. "I do want to die. You can't possibly love me anymore… Emmet won't even talk to me…"

I felt a slow smile spread across my face. "Rose, Emmet won't talk to you because you won't talk to him."

Rosalie gasped. "Oh… you're right… No! I've made such a terrible mistake! Thank god you guys got here in time…"

I sighed with relief. "I'm glad you've come to your senses. Bella, Rose, let's go home." I looked around me. "Bella?"

Bella was walking over towards a gigantic russet-colored wolf. "Jacob," she whispered.

In a flash, the wolf was no longer a wolf but a boy, who I recognized as Jacob Black. He stared at Bella, sadness in his eyes.

"Bella, I told you not to come here!" he hissed.

Bella looked deep into Jacob's eyes. I could see that she was going through an inner struggle; it was evident in her eyes. But in a moment her face cleared, and Bella turned away.

"Jake," she whispered. "Do not love me."

"Bella, what…." Then suddenly realization struck him like a thunder-bolt. "NO!" he yelled. "Your power… Bella, DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" then his voice dropped back to a whisper. "_Please._"

But Bella wasn't listening. She had already turned and run off into the darkness.

**Well, another chapter over and done with!! Next chapter is when all of the action happens. Hmm… how can I get you people to review…. How 'bout a sneak preview of the next chapter to anyone who reviews??**


	8. Chapter 8 Ultimatum

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!! I hope you liked the sneak preview. Those exact words won't be in the story 'cause I accidentally deleted them off of my computer…. But their will be something along the lines of what I sent you. **

Chapter eight

Ultimatum

**Esme's POV**

I quickly turned and ran after Bella, Rose right behind me. Bella was dry sobbing as she hurried back towards the house. I knew why she had told Jacob not to love her; it would make things so much easier for him. But it must hurt her, knowing that she toyed with his emotions like that.

Finally, we reached the house. Bella quickly got a hold of herself as she walked through the front door. I assumed that she didn't want to tell the rest of the family about Jacob, and I would respect that wish.

"Rosalie!" Alice yelled when we entered the spacious living room. "You're okay! We were all so worried…" Alice grabbed Rose in a tight embrace.

Suddenly Jessica walked over toward Rosalie. Instantly dead silence fell over the room; we were all anxious to see what would happen next.

"It's okay, Rosalie," she told her. "I'm not mad at you."

Rosalie smiled weakly and nodded. "Thanks Jess. I was so afraid that you would never forgive me…."

We all sat in silence for a while. After a few minutes, however, I realized that there was a question I needed to ask. "Jessica," I said, my voice hushed. "Why did you come here in the first place? I mean, we don't get a lot of visitors…"

Jessica smiled grimly. "My father has been… drinking lately. He comes home drunk and angry, and takes it out on me. I just… I just needed someone to talk to and you guys were the only people I could think of who would understand…"

I stared at Jessica, slightly shocked. I never would have guessed that she was being abused; she seemed so happy. But then, looks can be deceiving. Slowly I looked around the room at the faces of my family. My eyes came to rest on Alice. Her face was blank and peaceful; she was having one of her visions.

Suddenly Alice went rigid. She looked horribly distraught, and when she came out of the vision she looked as if her heart was breaking. "The volturi are coming," she whispered. "And if we don't give them Bella, then they're going to kill Edward."

The room was immediately thrown into panic. "No!" Bella shouted, picking up a huge wooden chair and flinging it at the wall. "If they so much as _touch _Edward, I'll kill them!!"

Alice shook her head. "They're bringing the entire guard. We won't be able to stop them."

Then the room was truly enveloped in chaos. Everyone started taking at once, screaming and shouting over each other. I found myself jumping out of my seat and screaming that we should get the hell out of here before the volturi come.

"QUIET!!" Carlisle roared. We instantly obeyed him, taking our seats and closing our mouths.

"Someone's knocking on the door."

I gasped. "Is it the volturi?"

Alice looked puzzled. "Whoever it is, I can't see them."

Carlisle stood up. "I'll go see who it is."

I shook my head. "No, we'll all go together."

Slowly, the entire family rose and walked towards the door, Carlisle and I in the lead. I reached out and opened the door very slowly. A vampire stood there. She was tall and thin, with short hair that had been died a strange shade of lavender. She wore black lipstick and many layers of black eye makeup. She wore a short black dress, fishnets, and stilettos.

"Are… are you from the volturi?" I asked breathlessly.

The girl did not answer at first. Then she slowly shook her head. "My name is Isa Marie, and I have traveled here from the future."

She swept passed us and into the living room, looking out the huge glass wall at the falling rain. Then, without turning around, she began to speak again. "I have come to show you what will happen when I certain girl named Bella Cullen joins the volturi."

**Oooohhh…. Cliffhanger!! Review and you get a sneak peak of the next chapter!!**


End file.
